SE Blood & Iron: The Beginning
by Tsar Chronicles
Summary: In the future of the adult Meisters and Weapons, news is told to Death the Kid, the new Shinigami, of a group of soldiers who have the camp, Auschwitz-Birkenau in control and is currently used as a Prison base. It's been covered up by the group as renovations to the camp, but the DWMA doesn't believe it. That's when Soul Eater is requested to possibly travel to Europe to help out.


Hey everyone. What inspired this story is my role-play forum that I created, and the anime/manga, Soul Eater. To first introduce the story, here's chapter 1. My Role-Play Forum link: forum/Soul-Eater-Blood-Fear/124475/

**Chapter 1**

_The News Comes Out_

A new era dawned across the Nevada desert and the world. The once secret city in the desert that people outside of it didn't know as much has become a symbol for hope and freedom throughout the world. The city, known as Death City, has expanded because of the population increasing, not being so little anymore. The original Death City has become the center of the expanded city, in which the city is now divided into districts, the DWMA being in the Central District.

Ten years of a Kishin-free world had the people believing that the Kishins had become extinct because of growing weak and not being able to eat any souls. It's all thanks to Maka Albarn for her heroic act of taking down the notorious Kishin leader, Asura, which took place ten years ago, when she was sixteen. Currently, Death City and the world are at peace and the DWMA still teaches students how to fight to get them prepared for anything that could happen in the future.

_**It was morning, the sun shined through the large home's windows. The sunlight had illuminated the dark household that had been consumed by night before the sun rose. The house's hallways and rooms began to brighten for a new day, two of the rooms revealing figures asleep in their beds. One of the rooms that illuminated revealed two beds, with two sleeping children, a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with white hair. In the other room, a big room with a King sized bed, revealing an adult male and female, the male with white hair and the female with blonde hair.**_

The Blonde Woman woke up, lying next to the White Haired Man. The woman looked at the man, with a smile. "Morning Soul." She said, pushing his shoulder gently to wake him up. Soul woke up, scratching his five o' clock shadow and looking at the woman, smiling. "Morning Maka." Soul said, leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Maka blushed and smiled, getting up and walking to their bathroom, starting the shower. "How did you sleep?" She said, taking off her clothes, getting in the hot shower. "I slept well, like I always do." He said, getting two towels and placing it next to the shower. "That's good." Maka said, washing herself in the shower. Soul took his clothes off, stepping in the shower with her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Yes it is." He said, kissing her cheek. Maka chuckled, washing herself as Soul washed himself.

Thirty minutes went by, and Maka was downstairs in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and dressed for the day, wearing a black business skirt with a white button up long-sleeved shirt. She doesn't have her hair in the ponytail style anymore, more of letting her hair down more. She was cooking eggs, bacon, and toast, while everyone was getting ready for the day. The young white haired boy came down first, wearing pajamas and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Morning mom…" The boy said. "Morning Corbin." Maka said, lifting her son up and kissing him on the cheek. Corbin chuckled lightly, and then got set down, where he sat in the dining table, waiting for breakfast.

A few minutes later, a little girl came down, in her pajamas as well, yawning and stretching her arms out. "Morning Camille." Maka said to the girl with a smile. "Morning…" Camille said tiredly. She sat next to her brother, resting her head on the table. After a few minutes, Maka set their breakfast on the table, the kids soon eating with enjoyment. Maka set Soul's plate out too and hers, where she sat down and waited for Soul to come down. A minute went by until Soul finally came down, wearing a black suit with a white tie, the smell of fresh cologne on him as he sat down, eating his. "Just as good as ever Maka." He said with a smile. The children nodded too, finishing up there breakfast. "Alright Corbin and Camille, wash yourself, get dressed, brush your teeth, and get ready for school." Maka said, cleaning the dishes. The children nodded, and ran upstairs to do as she said.

When the children left, Soul stood next to Maka, kissing her on the cheek. "I need to head to the DWMA. Kid asked me to meet up with him this morning to chat with him about something." Maka smiled. "Make sure to tell him I said hi." She said, continuing to wash the dishes. Soul nodded, before heading out, getting in his car and driving toward Shibusen.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the DWMA and entered the colossal structure, heading toward Death's room, seeing Kid sitting in his chair, looking into the mirror of the room. "Hey Kid." Soul said, walking up to him and patting his shoulder. "Oh hey you. Long time no see. Please, take a seat and we'll chat about what I wanted to talk to you about." Kid said, pointing over at a table with tea on it. Soul sat down at the table, taking the cup and sipping some tea.

"So what did you want to talk about Kid?" Soul asked. Kid sat down and sighed, rubbing his neck and letting out a sigh. "Listen… I had to intercept the news that goes on television, radio, and even internet." Kid said. "Wait, what? What do you mean intercept news?" Soul asked. "Well… A few days ago… I got news from an old student of the DWMA, who had traveled to Europe to pay a visit to Poland and the Czech Republic… And…" He said, his voice getting quieter. "And what…?" Soul asked, leaning in closer to try and hear him. "The old student wanted to pay a visit to the Holocaust site, Auschwitz-Birkenau, but half a mile from the site, the road was blocked off by a metal gate that had four guards guarding the front. He asked if he could see Auschwitz to give his respects but the guards told him that Auschwitz was closed because of renovations and more." Kid said.

"So what's so bad about that?" Soul asked, drinking more of the tea. "Well… The old student checked all the entrances, each in the south, east, and west entrances, it was the same said about the site. Although the guards told him this, he decided to see if it really was true, him always being a curious fellow." Kid said. Soul listened and chuckled when he talked about the student being a curious fellow. "Anyways, he went through the forest, hiding as best as he could so he couldn't get caught and well… He was able to get close to the camp without getting noticed, but he reported… Prisoners… Hundreds of them in the courtyard, wearing clothes that were torn up…" He said, his hand shaking slightly, but keeping strong. Soul although had skipped a heartbeat, looking up at him and setting his tea down, before he could've dropped it.

"D-Did more happen?" Soul asked. "Well… He watched for quite some time before reporting it on a mirror, connecting to me. He said that sometime later, the guards of the camp had everyone strip from their clothing, spraying them with water and had them run around the courtyard, doing a physical, like they did back then." Soul had a hard time taking all this information down, he knew it had happened before and that he had faced dangers in his life, but for this to occur without anyone knowing, it was unbelievable.

"So… Is that all you wanted me to come here for? For you to tell me just to warn me?" Soul asked Kid. Kid shook his head. "No… I'm asking you to do something for me… A request." Kid said. "Oh… Well what is it?" Soul asked again. "Well… The Thompson Sisters are stationed at a Military Base somewhere in Eastern Germany, I believe near the border of Poland and Germany. I will give you a plane ticket to be escorted to the base if you accept my request." Kid continued. Soul didn't know how to respond, all of this was really new for him. He hadn't experienced entering the battlegrounds or anything like that in years it seemed. "I-I'll have to get back to you with that tomorrow…" Soul said, standing up, shaking a little. "I understand. It's a lot to process right now… But think about it and come back to me." Kid said, walking with Soul to the end of Death's chambers. "Okay… I will…" Soul said, walking slowly.

Right now, the only thing going through his mind right now was how he would explain it to Maka. He knew she would be all over him since the second accident.


End file.
